The present invention pertains to a method for making electrically conductive, vibration-proof and gas-tight connections between the printed backwall wiring of through-contacted printed circuit boards and the contact springs of a so-called spring strip, as well as to a spring strip specifically suitable for the practice of the method.
In electronics, the so-called system construction has for some time been gaining in general use; modern equipments being manufactured for plug-in module technique. The connection of the individual modules, e.g., in the form of printed circuit boards, is effected through plug connectors or spring strips, and on the back of the associated elements through a wiring to be applied. Besides the well-known practice of hand soldering, other methods have been adopted to make such backwall wirings, as for instance the "wire wrap" technique, the so-called clamp technique, or the printed circuit board backwall wiring referred to as "motherboard technique".
In the known "motherboard technique", the electrical connection is made through conductor lines of a printed circuit laid out as backwall wiring, the latter assuming both the mechanical fixation and that of the plug connectors; the electric contact between printed circuit and plug connector being established by soft soldering.
Another conventional practice is to press single contacts into through-contacted bores of the printed circuit boards individually by means of appropriate forced fits, but this is extremely time-consuming and hence expensive and moreover is susceptible to error.